All Tears Wasted
by Abbie1212
Summary: here was something about the rain that made her so happy. It was as though the rain washed all the fear away and nothing could go wrong for her...but then the rain stopped... Established Gabby... Read, Enjoy, Review!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS, because seriously I would love to play matchmaker for Abbs and Gibbs…

A/N: Yeah so this idea came to me and well I told myself if I could make it just two chapters then I would post it, which probably will end up meaning it's gonna be like 6 chapters but no seriously I think two. So here we go… Read. Enjoy. Review.

All Tears Wasted

Abby sat on the couch leaning her back on the arm of the couch as she held her book to her face with one hand as she rested her left hand on her now six month pregnant belly. The rhythmic noise of the rain hitting the roof and windows had an odd calming effect on her as she turned the pages of the book that she already knew by heart. Then she set the book down on the floor next to the couch as her left hand came up to meet her right. The diamond on the ring sparkled where it was on the same finger as the wedding ring. The ring that bound her to Gibbs forever, which was exactly what she wanted in the first place, when they had first started off. She had known that if she was going to start a relationship with him it had to go all the way, because if not, she wouldn't even be able to function without him afterwards.

As she sat there with the knowledge that he was downstairs, working on his boat, she smiled. She was at peace. Looking back at her life up until Gibbs had told her he loved her, it was ridiculous to think that back then she had no idea. Her life had been so altered by just one person's love. The theory and idea from a scientific mind set was ridiculous, but yet here were the results. She was the happiest she had been in years, and so was he.

She started to stare out the window as the rain continued to pour down in buckets. There was something about the rain that made her so happy. It was as though the rain washed all the fear away and nothing could go wrong for her. Pain, worry, and scars just seemed to disappear as the rain fell down and hit the pavement outside. If she wasn't so pregnant she would probably have dragged Gibbs outside to run in the rain.

Her thoughts were pleasantly interrupted as she heard footsteps on the stairs leading up from the basement. Apparently Gibbs was done working on his boat for the night as she heard the footsteps stop and she looked over at the door way to see him leaning all so sexily against the doorframe observing her carefully with his perfect blue eyes. Her smile grew wider as he walked into the room and sat on the couch picking her feet up and sitting underneath them.

"Done with the boat for tonight then?" Abby said, managing to find words as he took her hand in his own.

"Uhuh," He said with a smirk, realizing just how out of breath she was, "And here I was worrying I wouldn't have this effect on you anymore."

She smiled and he leaned and hovering carefully over the baby inside her he managed to press his lips to hers. As their lips moved together Abby was reminded just how lucky they were to have found each other. As he started to pull away he kissed her forehead gently as she moved back to sitting up straight next to her.

"You too hot, cold something? You want me to start the fire? Or do you want a blanket?"

"I'm fine," Abby said as he laced his hand into hers, they fit together so perfectly it made Abby smile, then she pealed her eyes away from him to look out the window, "I just love the rain."

"I know you do," He said and as he watched her his eyes sparkled, though the moment was ruined slightly by Gibbs's phone ringing and he answered, "Gibbs. DiNozzo, what did I say about calling me this late for no reason. The best we can do right now is to be fresh tomorrow, we'll find him… WHAT? Yeah, I'll be right there, I'll meet you McGee and Ziva at the Crime Scene ok? Bye."

"That psycho again?" Abby asked and he nodded.

"Just killed another petty officer," said Gibbs as he leaned over and kissed her forehead before standing up, "I'll lock you in, be careful, ok?"

"Ok," said Abby just brushing off his over cautiousness just like she usually did, "Say hi to everyone for me."

Gibbs nodded silently as he grabbed his NCIS coat and hat off the hook and the left the house, locking all the doors securely behind him. Abby waited a few more minutes before getting herself a nice big bowl of ice cream, setting her cell phone on the coffee table, and curling back up with her book.

It got to be later, the next time Abby looked at the clock it was almost mid night and the rain had stoppped. Usually Gibbs would have called her by now usually he called her as he was leaving when he was leaving late. Considering her job, her doctor and Gibbs had made a combined effort to make sure that took her maternity leave early, they had said for the health of the baby, which had been a part of it, but Gibbs had been observing how exhausted she had been on the way home from work. Abby missed the team, and they usually didn't have time to stop by and visit, with the exception of Tony who came by every day. That is until Gibbs limited him to three times a week.

Abby chuckled at the memory of Gibbs as he got increasingly annoyed with Tony following him home every day of the week and then stopping in on Saturdays too. It was the first Saturday he had shown up that Gibbs had kicked him out, which had made Abby feel bad for him, though of course he could've come at a better time, they did tend to like to sleep on Saturdays. Six thirty was a little obnoxious.

It wasn't really a decision, it was more of a whim. She got off the couch and went to go get the keys to her hearse and walked out the door to the garage where her hearse was. She was going to visit the team.

Meanwhile Gibbs was driving the NCIS van back to the navy yard, they had had a very extensive crime scene that they had had to analyze. The evidence was all set out with little haunting notes, very much the same as the ones they had found at all the other crime scenes.

"He's messing with us," said Tony as they pulled into the parking lot.

"He's been messing with us for a while now," said Ziva unemotionally as Gibbs pulled into their usual parking spot.

"I just wish he would tell us what he wants," said McGee and Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"How would that even help, McGeek?" asked Tony as they all hopped out of the car, "We don't even know who this guy is."

"Maybe it would help," said Ziva, trying to make McGee feel better as the four of them headed towards the door to enter the building.

"Abbs?" McGee called, as he was the first one to see her and they all whipped around to see Abby getting out of her car.

"Abby, what are you doing here?" Gibbs said as he ran over to her and helped her over to where the team stood.

"I missed the team, and I got bored," Abby said as she gave Ziva a hug.

As Abby pulled away, Gibbs's gut started to scream at him.

"Well, let's get in side," He said as he wrapped an arm around Abby and gave her a quick kiss.

That was all it took. All of a sudden they heard a loud gunshot which drove Gibbs to hug Abby to him at tightly as he could, shielding her from the unseen shooter as the gun shots started to become more frequent, which was when Abby realized that Tony and Ziva were shooting back.

"GOT HIM!" Abby finally heard Tony scream and she saw over Gibbs's shoulder as the team turned around and looked as though they were in shock.

McGee whipped out his cell phone with Tony and Ziva ran to where Gibbs and Abby stood. Abby couldn't make sense of their movements as they supported Gibbs up against a car, Ziva under his arm supporting him. Abby couldn't figure out what was wrong, he looked fine, but he was wincing in pain and his breathing was becoming shallower.

"Ziva, pressure!" McGee called from where he stood in the middle of the parking lot, "Ambulance is on the way."

That was when Ziva flipped Gibbs around and showed Abby Gibbs's back, where Abby saw two small gunshot wounds low on his right shoulder. Ziva pressed in on them and Tony appeared at Abby's side immediately, before she could run to Gibbs's side. The ambulance sounds were blaring. In seconds, the EMTs had Gibbs loaded up in the ambulance and the ambulance was speeding away from her.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see first chapter

A/N: Ok, to my defense I did have this mostly written a while ago but I reread it and decided it was really crappy and so it took me a while on the whole rewriting thing… and the weird part was I knew how I was going to end this chapter before I knew how I was going to start it… and I'm thinking more towards the six chapters discussed previously, over the two… and let me just say, I've never been too good at all that medical jargon so hopefully you get the point… Read. Enjoy. Review.

***

Abby leaned back on the hatch of her hearse as she watched in silence as the ambulance sped through the parking lot away from her. Pulling her love away from her, and as she watched, though she could still hear the ambulance's sirens blaring, she could no longer see the vehicle as it turned the corner and disappeared. Abby was only vaguely aware that the remaining portion of team Gibbs started to move from there frozen positions on the pavement.

"Ziva!" Tony yelled in the all too familiar 'Gibbs is hurt so I'm in charge voice' as he walked over to conference with the other two agents, "Go run and tell the director what's happened and have her resign the case. McGee run and tell Ducky to get this guy down to the morgue, and then tell him what happened. All of you come to the hospital together, got it? We don't know that this guy was alone."

"And what will _you_ be doing?" Ziva asked defiantly and Tony just glared at her.

"I'm going to drive Abbs over to the hospital," said Tony dropping the dictator voice, "There's no way we can even ask her to wait for everyone else."

The two younger agents looked around Tony to Abby, who was still in shock and hadn't moved from her place leaning against the hearse. She wasn't even blinking she was just standing there, and if they didn't know any better they would have thought she was a statue. It was oddly disturbing she had to be the most jittery person they knew, yet she was just standing there, more silent than a mouse, or a moose as Ziva would say.

"Ok," said McGee as he and Ziva turned and ran into the building as Tony wheeled around to see Abby, who didn't bother moving.

"C'mon, Abbs," said Tony as he reached her side and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her tight, "I'll bring you right over there ok?"

Abby said nothing, tried to move her legs, but she couldn't. Tony seemed to read her face well enough to throw her arm around his neck and he helped her carefully over to the passenger door and helped her inside. After shutting her car door so careful to not get any part of her caught in it, then ran around the front to the driver's side door and hopped in next to her, slamming the door behind him.

"Where are your keys?"

"Bag," was all she managed to get out and Tony reached his hand into the bag on the seat and came out with the keys.

"Ok, buckle up," He said as he stuck the key into the ignition and buckling himself up, "Please, Abbs? I want to get us there-fast-but you have to buckle up or Boss'll kill me."

Abby wiped a tear that seemed to leak out as she reached up with a shaky hand to reach for the seatbelt.

"Thanks," said Tony as the buckle clicked into place and he floored the gas pedal.

They were in at the hospital in what seemed like hours to Abby, yet were mere seconds as Tony screeched to a halt just outside the emergency room doors, where they hopped out.

"Hey!" called a security guard as Tony and Abby made a run for the door to the emergency room, Abby slipped through the door, but Tony turned to face the guard, "You can't park here, Sir."

"Move it then!" said Tony as he threw the keys and flashed his badge, "You take anything…"

"Gotcha," he said and he headed towards the car as Tony ducked through the door and into the E.R. waiting room were he walked up behind Abby as she walked up to the nurses' station.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Abby said, "He just came through here on a gurney thing? Two gunshots to the right shoulder?"

"Yes?" said the nurse as she eyed Abby skeptically and that was exactly when Tony realized how odd this scene would be from outside eyes.

"Where is he? Is he ok? Well of course he's not ok, he's got two bullets in his back!" said Abby starting to outwardly panic for the first time, which set off the alarm for Tony.

"Are a relative of this man?"

"A relative?" Abby said holding up her left hand showing off the two rings that were gleaming in the light just as they had been a few hours ago when Gibbs had sat down beside her on the couch, "I'm guessing this counts!"

"Yes," said the nurse, still eyeing Abby's rings skeptically, as Tony tried to put an arm around Abby but she threw it off, "He's been taken into emergency surgery. Preliminaries showed one hit his right shoulder blade and the other very narrowly missed the bottom portion of his shoulder blade and is stuck in either muscle or his right lung. Sorry, we won't know more until they get further into the surgery and they'll be out to update you. And then you'll want this, sorry hospital policy no one wears jewelry into surgery.

"Ok, thanks," said Tony as the nurse handed Abby a little baggy with Gibbs's wedding ring and handed it to Abby and then he tried to assist Abby back to a seat in the waiting room.

Abby, on the other hand had other plans as she once again threw off Tony's arm and ran to the comfort and safety of one of the under stuffed chairs. She sat there for a few seconds in silence before Tony came and joined her.

"You ok, Abbs?" Tony asked as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"NO!" Abby just about screamed at him, "Tony, how could you even ask that? How would you feel if it was _Ziva_ who just got shot in front of _your _face?"

"Ok, I get it," said Tony as Jenny, Ducky, Ziva, and McGee came through the door, "And could you keep it down? No one else knows, you didn't tell boss did you?"

"Of course not Tony, you said you wanted to be the one to tell everyone, when you were ready," Abby said as Tony realized Abby was clutching Gibbs's "leash" as he called it just that morning to her chest in a fist.

"Abbs, he'll be ok," said Tony as another tear managed to leek from Abby's eye, "C'mon? The boss? How many times has he been blown up or shot before?"

"Not helping, Tony," said Ziva as she sat down in the seat on the other side of Abby and Jenny sat on the coffee table right in front of Abby.

"I'm going to go see if I can get an update," said Ducky, giving Abby a weak smile, and Tony hopped up out of his seat and followed him over to the nurses' station.

"I'll come with you," muttered Tony as McGee sat down silently across the waiting room, figuring he'd let the girls try to comfort Abby.

"Why the hell does he have to be so noble? Why the hell did he have to jump in front of me?" Abby said as tears started to fall, "He'd be fine right now."

"Abby, from what Ziva informed me about the positioning of those bullets," started Jenny and then her voice faltered, "Abby, those bullets would have double tapped you in the chest. Gibbs saved _both_ of you. Even if you could go back and change it, you can't ask him to lose the love of his life and his child again. He wouldn't be able to get over that, Abby."

As Abby started to sob, a new nurse arrived at the nurses' station to update Ducky. She had clearly just scrubbed out and was still rubbing her hands together as she approached Tony and Ducky in the hall leading to the waiting room where Abby and the girls were still in plain sight.

"How's he holding in?" said Ducky as he analyzed the frightened look on the woman's face.

"It's more serious than any of us thought," said the nurse as her eyes shifted from one man to the other, "It's not looking well. One of the bullets shattered his shoulder blade while the other manage to lodge itself in a very tricky place in the lung. At this point they're trying to make sure his heart isn't compromised while they try to repair his lung, plus it doesn't help that several of his ribs were broken near the injured part of the lung. And the right lung being the larger more important one…"

"Nurse… Lauren is it?" said Tony as his eyes flickered to her nametag, "I'm no doctor, but that really doesn't sound good, so I want you to look behind me at the pretty young pregnant gothic girl that's in the waiting room… that's his wife, she's due in three months. You had better get your cute little butt back in there and spread the message that if he's not there for that baby and Abby then you will all being answering to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See first chapter!

A/N: Hey, yeah sorry this took so long to update… small case of writer's block, with a metal block that is … ok here we go… Read. Enjoy. Review.

***

As Tony and Ducky made their way back to where the girls sat, dreading the update they were going to have to give Abby, they noticed something that seemed to startle them. Abby was now sitting basket style in her chair, shivering, and seeing as it was a normal temperature they had to tribute it to the nerves. Her whole body was shaking like she had just been in a car crash. As they sat down, Jenny shot to her feet and went over to the nurses' station only to come back with a heavy fleece blanket which she threw over Abby.

"You really have to calm down, Abbs," said Tony, silently eyeing ducky to tell him that they shouldn't deliver the update just yet, as he started to gently rub Abby's shoulders in an attempt to calm her down.

"Gibbs isn't ok," Abby said through her teeth and Tony shook his head.

"No he's not, but the baby isn't going to be ok if you don't relax," said Tony as Abby started to calm down, pulling the blanket to her face, "It's not going to help Gibbs to have a baby or you under all this stress, ok?"

"Ok," Abby murmured as she pulled the blanket around herself, making Tony remove the messaging hands.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep?" Ziva offered, eyeing the dark circles under her eyes, "You look like raccoon road rash."

"Road kill," Abby corrected as she leaned her head back and rested it on the wall, eyes still wide, "And do you really think I'll be able to sleep?"

"No," Ziva admitted as she stood up and started pacing around the room, and in the passing minutes the room seemed to empty out.

***

Gibbs stood in a bright white room, all by himself as he looked over to the door. He had to shield his eyes as the light nearly blinded him. His curiosity got the better of him as he started to walk slowly into the light. Then, all of a sudden he felt a small hand on his stomach area.

"NO, Daddy!" He heard Kelly's voice and looked down, "What exactly do you think you're doing! How can you just leave her there! Abby? What about Abby! What about my little brother?"

"Brother?" Gibbs asked as it all came back to him, "Brother?"

"Yes, Jethro, brother," said Shannon as she appeared in front of him, though not as close as Kelly, "You need to go back, you need to take care of them, Jethro."

"I love you, and I miss you two," He said and they sighed heavily.

"We miss you too," Shannon said.

"Daddy," said Kelly, trying to gain his attention, "You love them too, and we understand, and you have to go back and be there for them. It's Abby, Dad, you can't ever hurt her, especially like this."

Gibbs knew she was right, and he knelt down to give his daughter one last hug, but she was gone, and he stood back up with tears in his eyes. Shannon was still watching him from over by the door which he saw Kelly skipping through.

"It's time you go back now Jethro," Shannon said as she took one step towards him.

"This is cruel," said Gibbs as she took another step, "I never thought I'd ever have to choose between the two of you, between two of my kids."

"Then don't," Shannon said as she took a step backward, "Choose to live Jethro, you're not done yet."

Gibbs watched as Shannon backed away into the light and disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own NCIS, and it's really sad to me…

A/N: Hey guys… just this one last chapter to wrap things up… thanks for the supportive reviews!!! Ok here we go… Read. Enjoy. Review.

***

Abby sat in her chair still wrapped all up in her blanket as the members of the team, her friends rejoined her in the waiting room. Abby hated to think about it but it was almost quieter than a dying person's house. She tried to ignore them, but she couldn't over look the looks Ducky and Tony kept shooting each other across the group. Once somebody had come back, Abby couldn't quite recall who it was, Ziva had gone and gotten Abby a bottle of water, which she had only drank from when Ducky had told her to keep hydrated. About a half hour passed slowly, with Ducky instructing Abby to drink every few minutes, and then a nurse and doctor combo came out into the waiting room. The doctor walked up to the close knit, little group of people gathered around Abby.

"Are you the family of Mr. Gibbs?" asked the doctor in one of those really annoying overly businesslike voices.

"I am," Abby managed to pipe up and the doctor gave her a small smile.

"Well, he seems to have pulled through the surgery nicely, despite a rocky beginning," said the doctor as everyone in the little group let out a little sigh of relief, "He'll have to stay here for a while, but he should be just fine."

"Can I go see him?" Abby asked softly and the doctor nodded.

"He's still out, but you can go in, he should be coming around soon," said the doctor as Abby got to her feet and handed the blanket to Jen.

"You wanna come, Duck-man?" Abby said, her usual humor and smile returning to her face.

"I'll be in in a minute, dear," said Ducky, "You can have a few minutes."

"Ok," said Abby as the doctor led her down the hall and out of sight of the others to where Gibbs's room was.

"He's right in there, Abby? Was it?" said the doctor pointing to the a room across the hall from the door he opened, and she nodded, "All right, Abby, I'll be in in a few minutes, I just have to check on a few patients."

"Ok," said Abby and she opened the door and walked into the room.

Her first sight of Gibbs was a scary one for her. He was propped up on pillows, bed angled upward and he had a large bandage wrapped tightly around his shoulder, angled downward to wrap under his other arm. He had an oxygen line in his nose, presumably supplying him with oxygen, and an IV in his arm, most likely to help prevent infection and dehydration. Abby cautiously walked up to his bed side and slid her hand into his, where it fit just as perfectly as it always did. He raised her other hand to run her fingers through his hair in an attempt to wake him up, and it worked.

His eyes opened and she saw his eyes were still a little glossed over still, but they cleared quickly as his eyes focused in on her. She felt his hand squeeze tightly around hers as she leaned down and he met her about half way to touch his lips to hers before tears started to roll down her cheek. Gibbs chuckled as he lifted his left arm to wipe the tears away with a smile.

"Abbs, isn't it customary to cry when you think I'm dead, not when you know I'll be ok?" He said as he leaned up once more to brush his lips against hers.

"Shut up," Abby said, "You worried me, Gibbs. What would me and the baby do without you?"

"I'm always gonna be here, Abbs, I'm not going anywhere," said Gibbs with a little smiles, "Don't worry about it."

"Well," said Tony as he walked into the room, "I'd be more concerned about Abby's nerves if I were you. She was shaking like a flubber."

"DiNozzo," said Gibbs angrily, "Can I get a minute with my girl?!"

"Of course, Boss," said Tony backing slowly out of the room, "I'll delay Ducky then…"

"Were you really that nervous?" Gibbs asked and Abby nodded hesitantly and he smirked, motioning for her to crawl into bed with him, "C'mere."

She cautiously positioned herself carefully under his left, and unharmed side and he pulled her as tight as he could, kissing her head gently.

"I love you, Abbs," He whispered into her hair, then when she didn't respond he looked to her face, which revealed that she had already fallen sound asleep.


End file.
